Passionate Abyss
by 1captain obvious
Summary: The hero taken by darkness A child come from weakness The war of love shall repeat Souls shall death reap. The beginning of the end who will survive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well hi there long time no see. (Nervous laugh.) I know I know I should be working in editing and such but I needed to get this out there. Also me being me misplaced my flash drive which has all my edited and soon to be edited stories on it. I will start editing soon. Now that this do. I want to warn you before reading this. This story will have mature themes only really for the first chapter and maybe mentions in other chapters. If you wish for me to change it to M I will. This is also yaoi takes place after HoO chance of spoilers if you are not caught up. Now on to the story.  
Trigger warnings: rape, abuse, torture.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson I am just borrowing him. Though I do own Erebus personality. I also do not own lullaby.

One year. Twelve months. That's how long I have been here. Nothing more than a slave for Erebus, or maybe I became something more. At the beginning it was a living hell. I lived in dark and damp courters along with other slaves that have also be captured from all over the world. From what I could tell is that they were all men who most were legacies or children of minor gods from other parts of the world and the country. I did not stay there long enough though to know where most of them came from. It seemed the Erebus had taken a "shine" towards me. So I was moved to his personal courters. I still remember the looks of pity I was given as I left. When I was first given the those looks of pity I did not know why, but I do now. The first week as his slave was one of the worst. Every time I disobeyed which was a lot I got severely punished. Though I did not break I came close. I learn that if I did what I was told I would get rewarded with more sleep or small breaks In between chores. If I did not I would be punished severely. The third week was the most torturous and breaking. I finally understood why the other slaves we giving me looks of pity. That was the first time he raped me. It was harsh and painful. I couldn't feel anything but pain blinding pain. I knew that from then on there was no coming back. It was strange when he tried again it was gentle like he really did care. It still hurt being unprepared. After some time That was when he turned me into a god. It seems that pre-immortals are able to do that. I remember what he said before he preformed the ceremony. "It seems I became a little attached to you little sea. Maybe I will keep you for all eternity." He laughed.  
On week five that's when I found out that an ability I have heard my dad joke about was true. I was pregnant with his child. He must have know because when he came to his chambers he pulled me into a tight embrace with shadows being pulled from the corners of the room. That's when he decided for me to become his concubine. On that day courters were built on to his for a nursery. I was scared at first because I believe I have grown to care for my master. I would still get punished for my disobedience but not as harshly on my masters orders. Nine months went by rather fast. When I felt the contractions becoming closer and water was broken master call the mid wife while placing me in his-no our bed-it became ours when he found out about the child. I screamed in pain as the contractions became stronger and longer. When the baby finally came out into the world. The mid wife handed him to me after cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning him. We agree on two names about a month ago one for a girl one for a boy. Aristotle my little wise man.  
- I hear him crying one again. It's been two months since Aristotle has been born. It seems since he his half god half pre-immortal that he will age at the normal pace of a human child. I walk out of the bed finishing my nap. Hey don't judge being a mom is hard work along with all my other chores. even though it was mid day to the nursery. As I walk I absently rub the simple golden choker around be neck. I open the door to the nursery. The nursery is simple. A pearl colored crib lying in the middle of a room panted a light green with a soft white carpet. There is a simple yet elegant rocking chair in the corner of the room. I pull him out of the crib it must be feeding time since I change him right before he went to sleep. I walk over to the rocking chair and sit down slowly. I pull down the front of my light blue button down shirt. I let him drink as I rock back and forth sing as soft lullaby.  
_A child, a holy child  
Fast asleep beneath a winter sky,  
Is warm a rest at his mothers breast,  
As she sings her lullaby,  
The lambs the cattle too,  
Are fast asleep beneath a winters sky,  
And all around no other sound than lullaby lulay  
Lullaby, Sleep well sleep well my, precious one lullaby my love my, only, son new life has now begun,  
And so the story goes,  
As she sings her lullaby apon this winter morn,  
A tiny boy,  
Bringing love and joy,  
The prince of peace was born._  
I see that Aristotle is asleep. I let out a peaceful sign. I hear I knocking on the door. That's strange Erebus just barges in maybe he sent a servant to collect me. I stand up and walk over to the door and open it to one of the people I missed most of all while I was captured.  
"Nico"  
-a/n: that's it for now just to clear things up this is a nicry story right now it is Percy X OC. Yes there was mpreg. I am not sure if I would rate this M or T. This story will have no smut what so ever also it will have some descriptions of torture . Tell if you want it to be T or M. Well I hope you enjoyed this. I know I should be getting to my editing but I am almost done with Father and I don't have my flash drive with me because I am visiting my family.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N it's me again I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I will honestly let you decide whether Percy goes with Nico or Erebus. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I have to say one more thing though there is a gay kissing scene if that is not something you like you can either skip it or not read the story. I said before that this story contain Yaoi. Ok now on to something else about the kiss scene i have never kissed anyone so I'm taking his from fic's i have read. Also i have rant at the end of this chapter about something that rick Rioidan posted on facebook it will contain spoilers for Blood of Olympus. Yes you read that right Blood of Olympus. Now on to the story and thanking those who have favorite/followed/reviewed

**Wickedmaddness**

**Meilie506**

**Misguided ghost1**

**123mo**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

One year twelve months that is how long our hero has been missing. In all honestly the day was as normal as any other. Even though it was only a few days after Percy and Annabeth broke up. From what I could tell is that they decided that they were more like siblings and were replacements for each other with Luke. The day he went missing was a lot like today. Peaceful with an only a small chance of rain.

_-Flash back one year a month after the giant war-_

I look at over the beach as the sun sets and the celebration comes to slow stop. I honestly can't believe it another war has ended just a month ago. I sigh and lay back on me towel and just relax for once.

"Hey Nico." I open one eye and see Percy sitting by me for once looking peaceful. I hum In reply. "Can you believe it? For once the Demi-gods are at peace." He lays down next to me with a soft smile.

I also smile slightly. "Yeah I can barely believe it."

Percy looks over at me with those sea green that seem endless. "So what are planning to do now? Considering that we are immortal and all that?"

I took a moment to think on that. Since Zeus made us immortal along with anyone we chose to be immortal with (read as Aphrodite decided to but in). "I have no idea let's just let what happens happen."

Percy let out a small laugh. "Who knew you were so deep." He turned on his side a scooted a little closer to me.

I moved forward to where our faces were only inches apart. "Who knows what will happen?" I move in and touch my lips to his. He didn't move a first then he let himself relax and give up control.

Percy puts his arms around my neck pulling me on top of him. I lick his lips asking for entrance. When I deepen the kiss we both let out a low moan. We both pull back gasping for breath.

Percy smirks. "Well who knew that would happen?" He laughs out. I lay down next to him and pull him on my chest.

I feel a shadow slither up my leg. I tense up causing both Percy and I to sit up. I start pulling my leg to become untangled. I look over it see Percy is in the Same problem only that the tentacle is up to Percy's chest slowly pulling him into the shadow of tree a few feet away. I start to use my powers over shadow to by us sometime until help arrives. "Percy." I reach out and grab his hand. I turn my head towards the beach he yell as loud as I possibly can. "ANNABETH." I see the demigods that were playing volleyball run towards us. I feel my grip on Percy loosen. I reach with my other arm only for it to be seized by another rope of shadow coming from the woods. "Don't worry Percy I got you." The shadow is almost up to his eyes slowly traveling up his arm. He looks at me with fear in his eyes. The shadows gave a mighty pull and my grip failed. "PERCY." The last thing I see of Percy is his fear flooded eyes.

Jason was the first to reach me. The shadows disappeared a long with Percy. "Nico what happened?" Jason asks kneeling down on my side. I see darks spots in my vision. "Something took Percy." I manage to gasp out before clasping in exhaustion.

Three days passed before I awoke. The first I thing I did was take the immortal campers other than myself: the seven and Reyna, and storm Olympus. I took out the copy of the doorman's card as everyone was in the elevator. I watch as the numbers quickly flash to 600 I hear the ping as the doors open. The eight of us walk through the streets of Olympus ignoring the nymph selling assorted items on the street of Olympus. We finally reach the doors. I see a small sign on the door: "do not disturbed meeting in progress." I push open the doors not even hesitating. The gods argue for a moment longer till they noticed that they had company. "Why are you demigods doing here can't you see that we are having a meeting?" Zeus demanded looking tall proud and in my opinion and idiot.

I walk up to the front. "Percy was taken three days ago." That stunned them all into silence. "Three days ago we were having a party to celebrate the one month of having no quest no more crazies trying to take over the world. I was out at the edge trying to just relax till Percy came over we started to talk. Not moments after he came a shadow attached itself to my leg the same with Percy. Unlike me the shadow was pulling Percy towards an elongated shadow of tree. Before help could arrive the shadows managed to pull Percy into the shadow." I take a deep breath and try to relax.

"Son." I look up at my father who became a council member along with Hestia. He look paler than before. "What did the shadows look like?"

I looked at him confused along with most of the room. "They look of long grass and were black they made the night look like day."

My dad pales even further. "We're doomed."

I see Zeus look over. "Brother what do you mean 'doomed'?"

My dad freaks. "That's exactly what I meant we are doomed." He starts to shout sounding panicked ready to run at any moment. "If it is who I it is think then we better start running for the hills."

Now the other gods are started to get really scared along with us demigods, because my dad never gets scared like ever. "Brother who are you talking about?" Poseidon ask walking up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Erebus."

That one word sends panic though the hall. The gods have gone silent ready to bolt while the demigod are about to run.

"Calm yourself." Zeus shouts though the hall. "This matter is closed," Protest came from around the room. We will search for Perseus, for the moment we will deal with Him." Zeus looks at the other Gods around the rom. "The meeting is augured." He zap out of the hall along with the rest of gods.

We are all shell shocked from what just happened in a matter of minutes. I manage to shake myself out of it I turn to face the other demigods. "Well you heard him we need to start the search for Percy ASAP."

We barely make it back to camp when Rachel comes out to us green mist coming around her. (Italic.)

The hero taken by darkness

A child come from weakness

The war of love shall repeat

Souls shall death reap

I run up and catch RED before she hits the ground. Damn it another prophecy. I carry Rachel to her to the big house as I listen to the murmuring around the camp.

A new prophecy a new adventure. Oh what did you get yourself into Percy?

A/N: I know sucky chapter ending I honestly didn't know how to end it. Well I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will continue to be a flash back. I have decide to change this back to T. mostly because from what i have planned out the most graphic chapter is chapter 1. So from now this story is rated high T. Again I hope you enjoyed it. there are spoilers here i repet there are SPOILERS!

**RANTING IN PROGRESS:** **_i am really angry i heard from a close friend of mine that she saw a post made by rick Rioidan about one of the people that when _****_Blood of Olympus _****_comes out will die. Yes DIE. This spoiler ruined my entire week. The post said that he was going to kill NICO DI ANGELO of in the blood of Olympus. I nearly cried the only reason i didn't was because i was in chemistry class at the time. I am scared to read the book this fall because of that. I want to tell you i have not confirmed this with my own eyes aka read the post myself so there is a chance a chance that Nico might not die._**


End file.
